Mabel and Miss Hyde
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Mabel wants to get back at Pacifica after she was humiliated by her in public, but she may have taken things to far after she drinks a strange potion she received from a man in the woods. Now Mabel must protect both her loved ones and even Pacifica from the evil that's now growing inside of her mind known as Edna Hyde. Mabel/Pacifica.
1. Potions from a Stranger

**A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde **

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Potions from a Stranger<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid Pacifica!<em>" Mabel thought angrily as she chucked another rock at lake in a sad attempt to make it skip across to water, only to have it make a messy splash

Earlier today in the town of Gravity Falls, an event had taken place at the Mystery Shack. It was an art contest that Mabel had convinced (or rather annoyed) her great-uncle to do as a gimmick to get more customers to come in and spend their hard-earned money and after pestering him for over three and half hours, he finally relented and allowed Mabel to set up the art contest. The rules of the contest were simple: paint a picture of something you love and the winners would be chosen by the contests judges which where Dipper, Soos and Wendy. Several people participated in the art contest, even Mabel herself participated, however she insisted to her brother and older friends that she be treated as one of the other contestants.

All that going good right up until Pacifica and her posse came along to the Mystery Shack, not to be part of the festivities, but to antagonize Mabel which unfortunately they did. It started out as little mocks and teases at her work afar, but soon it turned into full on harassment when the rich girl got the entire crowd to turn on Mabel and her painting of a unicorn. Soon the mass of people began to either yell obscene things at her or throw rotten fruit at her (heaven knows where they got that from)

While Stanford and the other members of Mystery Shack tried to get the mob under control, the pre-teen girl took of running out of building with tears in her eyes. She kept running blindly through the woods until finally reached the edge of lake where she now cried alone and let her anger surge throughout her mind. She wanted so badly to get back at the girl who she tried over and over again to befriend in the past, but vengeance was not in Mabel's vocabulary and she knew that even if she did carry out any plan of revenge she would be no better then Pacifica herself.

Suddenly, the sweater wearing girl heard the bushes rustle behind her. At first she thought it must have been either Dipper or Grunkle Stan who had come to sooth her and take back home, but when she turned to face whoever it was, it turned out that it was not a familiar face, but instead a face of that of a stranger.

The newcomer was a stout yet almost muscular man who was probably in his mid-thirties and wearing a tattered old cloak with black shoes and holding himself up with a cane that the silver head of a snake on the top of it. The man's hands where pale and hairy like the rest of his body probably was under the cloak with long bony fingers that had long claw-like fingernails at the end of them. His greasy black hair with a pair of white streaks on each side of it stood straight up in a frizzled mess atop his scalp. His teeth where yellow and jagged and currently in shape of a wicked smile as his crazed dark brown eyes locked unto the child before him.

Mabel yelp in fright at the sight of stranger and attempted to back away from him, only to stop when she realized that she had the lake right behind her.

"Don't be afraid my dear" the man told her in a gruff cockney accent "I'm not to here to hurt you"

"Pardon my French mister, but you look like the embodiment of 'stranger danger'" Mabel informed in an uneasy tone as she tried to find a way to get away from the man

"I assure you that I mean you know harm" He assured "In fact, I want to help you"

"What do you mean?" Mabel hesitantly asked

"I saw the whole thing" he said "I saw that wretched little brat turn everyone against you; such a pity, I thought your unicorn painting was magnificent"

"I know right!" the young girl replied in agreement, getting angry at the recent memory "All I wanted was to have some fun and she completely ruined everything!"

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul" the man said in mock saddened tone on her behalf, before quickly brightening up "perhaps I can help you get back at…whatever her name is"

The man then reached into his cloak and pulled out a small vial filled with a bright green liquid within it, needless to say, Mabel was a bit confused by what was she was looking at.

"So is that some kind of fake vomit or something?" she inquired sheepishly

The man let out a hoarse laugh escape his throat at her question before answering her.

"This isn't fake vomit or a prank of any kind" he replied as he hobbled a little closer to her "This can give you the one thing you want the most: revenge"

"How?" the sweater-wearing girl wondered aloud

"Take a sip of this once a night and the rest will work it self out" he explained

Mabel knew better then to take something a random stranger and since this was Gravity Falls, something wicked may befall her or Pacifica.

"I'm sorry, but no thanks" she said to him as she started to walk around him "I mean it's really nice of you to offer to help but-"

"Do you want that girl to continue to humiliate you?" he questioned sharply "do you wish to live on under that wretch's thumb or do you want to fight back?"

Mabel stayed silent; she didn't know how to answer that question. She would love nothing more then to get back at her tormentor, but she couldn't even fathom what exactly this potion could do to her.

"Just what exactly will this do to me?" she questioned

"Let's just say, it'll make you a new woman" the man answered with a sinister grin "You can finally be able to stand up for yourself; not just against that girl and her friends, but to anyone else who angers you and the best part? Your hands will be clean of anything that happens!"

The hyperactive girl didn't quite understand what he meant by that nor at this point she wanted know, she just wanted to get away from the man as fast as she could.

"Mabel? Are you out here?" Dipper's voice rang out through nearby woods

"That's my brother-I better get going!" Mabel said quickly as she began to back away from the man

"Here, take this on the house my dear" he offered the potion as he placed it in her hands "Do as you wish with it, you can drink it and have your revenge or you can throw it away and go on being under everyone's boot—the choice is yours"

With that, the man hobbled away into the forest without saying another word. Just as he disappeared into the underbrush, Mabel's brother had finally reached her. the sweater wearing girl quickly stuff the potion into her pocket before her twin caught a glimpse of it.

"There you are!" he said in a relieved tone "Grunkle Stan and I've been looking all over for you, are you ok?"

"Uh—Yeah! I'm fine!" she quickly answered "I just needed some time to myself"

"Are you alright?" Dipper asked gently "I know what Pacifica did was wrong and I swear I'll-"

"No, its ok Dipper" he cut him off softly "Let's just go home"

Her brother nodded in response before leading her away from the lake and the path back to the Mystery Shack. Mabel didn't know why she didn't tell Dipper about either the stranger or the potion that was now in her possession, perhaps somewhere deep within in mind she wanted to find out for herself just what the stranger had meant by his words and hopefully find a way to teach Pacifica a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Not to far away from the twins, the man who had given her potion was hiding behind a nearby tree, giggling madly to himself as he watched the children head back to their home.

"_Oh how marvelous!_" he thought to himself "_Soon her curiosity will get the better of her and then the real fun will begin!_"

The man then threw aside his cloak, revealing a clean black and white suit with a black cape strapped to it. His back straighten out as he pulled out a black top hat to place atop his head. He then went off his merry way, whistling 'Love me Dead' by Ludo as he did.

* * *

><p>Much later into the night back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was unable to fall sleep. Her mind was still mulling over what to with the mysterious liquid she was given earlier today. She tried to figure out what exactly the man had meant by what he said that this potion would make her 'a new woman'. She racked her brain for hours about what to do with this strange drug, she did consider waking up her brother and getting his help on this matter, but for once she wanted to work out a problem on her own. After another sleepless half-hour, Mabel and her faithful pet pig Waddles headed into the bathroom with the potion in hand.<p>

Now she was here, standing over the sink with the open vial, considering to either drink the liquid or pour it down the drain. Like she had thought of earlier, she had no idea what this would do her body if she did ingest this; would it kill her? Or would actuality give her what she wanted?

"_You can drink it and have your revenge or you can throw it away and go on being under everyone's boot—the choice is yours_" she remembered the man say to her

And for once in her life, Mabel chose revenge.

Without giving it another thought, Mabel brought the pungent smelling green liquid to her lips and took a small sip of the potion from the glass vial. A salty, sour taste ran over her tongue as the formula went down her throat; the young girl's mouth puckered at the bitter taste within it. Once she had managed to swallow it down, she felt a slight warmness inside her belly before the same began to run through the rest of her body. The girl's head began to feel dizzy as a sense of euphoria took hold of her mind, nearly making her trip herself in the process.

"Well that wasn't so bad" she said her pet pig as she put the vial in her pocket "But I don't see how-"

And that's when the pain kicked in.

Every inch of Mabel's insides suddenly felt like it was set aflame. She was in so much pain that she could barley scream, only being able to choke out a gagging sound from her throat as her body fell to the floor in a fit of conversions. Waddles squealed in fright before diving into the bathtub for safety from whatever was happening to his owner, knowing that when this horrific event had ended it would not be good at all.

"_Oh god I'm dying!_" she thought admits her agony "_How could I have been so stupid to drink that that stuff!_"

However unnoticed to her, Mabel's hair began to change from brown to black as a raven's feathers; her teeth and nails grew longer and sharper while her eyes changed from hazel to aqua green as her skin became much paler. The girl's whole body in of itself started to stretch out quite a bit, making her a slightly taller then she once was, even her very face started to shift and contort until her chin and cheek bones became much sharper then they where before.

Once the whole ordeal had finished, Mabel or rather the person that once was Mabel groaned as she slowly rose to her feet. She then looked at the mirror and was at first perplexed by the girl that was now looking back at her before letting an evil smile form on her lips in realization at who she really was, making Waddles whimpered in fear as he gazed upon at his owner had become.

"At last…" she said in a low sinister tone "I'm free…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. This idea came to me after listening to the Jekyll and Hyde musical recently, I was originally I was going to do this with Dipper, but then I changed my mind since I done a lot of stories with him, so I went with Mabel instead since I figured it would be fun to play this kind of story with her. **

**I kind imagined her dark persona, Edna Hyde as a well dressed sophisticated girl with the mind of a sociopath as a contrast to Mabel's hyperactive personality, think if you put Hannibal Lector's brain inside of Mary Poppins body or better put Missy/The Master from Doctor Who. I also imagined Edna being voiced by Grey Delisle doing her Azula voice for her. **


	2. I, Hyde

Chapter Two: I, Hyde

* * *

><p>Sixty-seven year old retired police officer Monty WoodHall had been a security guard at the local Gravity Falls thrift store for nearly eight years and in his long life he had never once encountered a theft at the small store, but when he heard a loud crash from the front of store, he was taken aback. He ran to the source of sound and found that one of the store's front window's had been shattered by a large rock which was thrown clearly through it and was now lying on the ground. The store didn't have a security system; hence the reason why Monty was here guarding it so the local police force wouldn't be coming to help anytime soon (not they would be any help anyway)<p>

Suddenly, the guard heard the sound of footsteps that were not his own inside of the store. With a deep breath to steady himself, Monty traveled into the store to face whoever had trespassed into the building with only a flashlight as his only tool of defense and hopefully stop them on his own. He followed the sound of footsteps in the darkness until they stopped close to children's clothing racks; only to be replaced by the sound of someone rummaging through the cloths.

It wasn't to long before that the elderly guard discovered not some thug or drug-addict, but a young girl around thirteen wearing a pink sweater and shorts that where a tad to small for her looking through a rack of cloths with a look of annoyance on her face and ignoring the guard altogether as she would look at a shirt or a pair of pants and toss it aside on the floor in disgust.

"Ugly, abysmal, out of date!" she said to herself as she continued her quest for a new outfit, still paying the guard no mind

"Excuse me" the guard said in a firm tone to get her attention "What the heck are you doing here kid?"

"Looking for cloths that will fit me obviously, you nitwit" the child replied as she still went through the cloths, not even making eye contact with him as she did "as you can clearly see, the absolutely garish attire that is clinging to my body like a disease is much to small for me and I'm searching for something that will not only rectify this mess, but also match my personality"

"Um…what?" was all the old man could say in response to her big words

The girl let out irritated growl at the guard's stupidity before answering him.

"I'm trying to find cloths I like" she explained in an annoyed tone before ending with "you twit"

"Well you're not getting anything except a good talking to from your parents!" the guard informed her sternly as he took the girl's wrist roughly in his hand "You're coming with me! We're going to find your parents!"

"Oh I doubt you'll find them" the girl replied matter-of-factly "Mommy's asleep right now and I don't have a daddy"

"You better tell where you live or you'll be talking to the police next!" the guard warned

"Ok fine" she relented with a sly smile "I'll tell you where my mommy is, but only if you come close; it's a secret"

The guard leaned down to the girl's level to hear what she had to say.

"Mommy's in me" she whispered darkly

Before he could react, a sharp pain took hold of his left ear. In a flash, the girl snatched the guard's flashlight out of his and bashed the old man over the head with it, knocking to the ground. Before he passed out from the blow, the guard saw his left ear in-between the razor sharp teeth of the girl's wicked smile.

Once the guard was unconscious, the girl that was once Mabel Pines spit out the ear and tossed away the flashlight before going back to looking for new cloths. Once she did, she entered one of the changing rooms and dressed herself in the new outfit, leaving the remnants of her other self in a heap on the floor in the tiny room, however she did keep the cell phone. The evil girl's new attire was a black coat with a red button-up shirt under it, a black skirt along with a pair of long black stockings to cover her legs as well as a pair of black leather zip-up high-heel boots; she also tied her long black hair into a ponytail. As she looked herself over in the changing room's mirror, she couldn't help but feel something was missing, not with her new outfit, but with herself. She was 'bourn' only an hour ago and in that short time frame she felt a sort of emptiness about her, like she was a nearly complete puzzle, but there was one vital piece that had been lost to finish it. After a few more seconds of pondering over the question, she came to the sudden realization as to what she was missing.

"I need a name…" she under her breath in realization "But what?"

As she exited the changing room and headed toward the broken window where she had entered all the while still mulling over a proper name for herself, she noticed a bookshelf right next to the broken window where she spotted one of the many discount books that caught her eye. She pulled said book off the shelf to look at its title a bit closer.

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

"_Hyde…I like that_" she thought with an evilly approving grin form on her lips

But she couldn't just going around calling herself Hyde; it was more of a surname then a first name. As she recalled through Mabel's memories, the character of Hyde's first name was Edward, however due to obvious reason that name wouldn't work out for her, however a variation of the name may just work in her favor.

"_Hmm now let's see…Edwin? No Eliza? No" _she contemplated in head "_Maybe_ _Edna? Yes! I rather like that! Edna Hyde!" _

With that, she put the book back on the shelf and exited the building. It wasn't a few steps away from the store that a pair of men wearing hoodies and bandannas over their faces approached the newly named Edna, one of them drew a switchblade from his pocket while his accomplice walked behind her in order to block off any chance had to escape. However, rather then be in fear for her life like her 'mommy' would be, Edna on the other hand was excited by the encounter.

"If you don't wanna die, you'll give us all your money!" the man with the blade demanded

"I have no money to give you" Edna replied calmly before she pointed over to the thrift store "I did however break into that store, help yourselves to whatever money and things within it"

Then Edna did something that neither of the thugs expected to happen. The young girl took one hand and pulled up her skirt slightly, showing off some her underwear that was beneath it to them while her other hand groped one of her breasts, rubbing it through her shirt and bra.

"Or perhaps your not looking for money at all…" she continued in more husky tone "Perhaps your looking someone whose young, willing and…tight"

"Jesus-we don't want…that!" the man behind her said in total shock at her actions "W-we just want your money—you're my daughter's age for god's sake!"

"Now hold on Frank, the lady's giving a pretty sweet offer" the man with the knife spoke "Maybe we should take her up on it"

"Smart man" Hyde said sensually "Hopefully you're a _**big **_man to"

The man leaned down kissed the young girl, however instead of getting a kiss; he got two of Hyde's finger shoved into his mouth and placing her claw-like nails onto his tongue. With one strong jerk backwards from her arm, Edna ripped out the would-be thief's appendage right out his mouth. The crook known as Frank could only look on in horror as he watched his accomplice rolled around on ground in agony while his attacker giggled in delight as she looked down him. The thug gathered his frayed nerves and attempted to run for his life, but the young psychopath leapt at him, knocking him to the ground as she did. With one swipe of her claws, Edna blinded the man for life. Without giving it a second thought, she left the scene of carnage she had created.

"I like your knife, I'm keeping it" she causally informed the man from made a mute before taking his knife and putting it away in her coat pocket

….

Edna couldn't help but laugh madly to herself at her handy work as she walked down the streets of town, like it was all one big joke that only she got as the people she passed her by could only look at her in confusion. It wasn't just the pain she inflicted on her victim's expense that was making her incredibly happy, but also all the inner freedom she felt pulsing through her body like an electrical current. Mommy never let her have this much fun in her (or rather mommy's) life, she was always forced to hide in the darkest corners of her brain, never allowed to carry out mommy's darkest fantasies out of fear of being cast aside by her peers, but now things where different; now she had voice of her own and hands to carry out whatever sinful deed she wanted without mommy telling her to stop and go back to the darkness within the deepest part of her mind.

"I feel fantastic!" she cheered in happiness as she dance by herself among the crowd "I feel strong! No! I feel invincible! I fell so…so…Alive!"

And then she felt it.

The agony inside her chest made her fall to her knees, making her feel like a wrecking ball had just collided with her body. Some of the people on the street attempted to help her, only to have her hiss at them and swipe her claws at them like a feral cat before limping into a nearby alley, leaving everyone even more confused then they where before.

"D-Dammit! Not yet!" she hissed in disgust "I was free!"

The change was coming on; soon she would turn back into Mabel and she would be forced back into the darkness again, however deep down in her sinister heart she had a feeling that would have another chance to be free once more in the near future.

So with that in mind, Edna took out her mommy's phone as she headed back to the Mystery Shack, it was high time that she said hello to Mabel.


End file.
